Musicians have begun to move away from traditional bulky scores and books for their charts and music in favor of electronic tablet devices, such as the iPad or Kindle. There are an estimated one million working musicians in the world when one considers all of the church musicians, symphonic players, studio musicians, and live performing players. Tablet shaped computing devices are a convenient replacement for the many books of charts, scores, set lists, lyrics, etc. that a musician needs to access during a performance or practice session.
There exists a number of microphone stand attachment devices geared toward tablet devices, such as the iPad. While these devices have their place, there is room for improvement. Specifically there is room for improvement in versatility, modularity, compactness, convenience, and ease of manipulation.
Many of the existing devices only work for a particular tablet device, such as the iPad. Furthermore, the devices often require that the tablet be removed from its protective case. Thus, there is a need for a holding device that is versatile enough to work with different tablet devices as well as various protective covers and skins.
Existing devices are manufactured out of stiff plastic that is bulky. This bulky construction defeats the appeal of compact tablet devices. Moreover, these existing devices are often completely rigid and therefore take up space even when not attached to the device. Accordingly, there is a further need for a low profile holding device that is collapsible.
Also, many of the existing devices only allow a user to angle the tablet up or down and do not provide rotation adjustment such that the tablet device can be oriented between landscape and portrait orientations. Accordingly, there is a need for a low profile, versatile, and collapsible holding device that allows for multiple modes of adjustment.